


The Rain Pounds Harsh Against the Glass

by GuardianMars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianMars/pseuds/GuardianMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be another team bonding exercise. But when Pidge is faced with a painful choice, Keith is put in an uncomfortable position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain Pounds Harsh Against the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Pidge's reveal, but just before the main fighting in the finale. I figure that even though the castle-ship is hella fast, it still takes time to get to places in space. Because space is kinda big.
> 
> Female pronouns will be used for Pidge.

.

It was supposed to be another team bonding exercise. Done again in pairs, but this time with the arms (Keith and Pidge) and legs (Lance and Hunk) of Voltron working together. Keith hadn’t been too concerned, he worked surprisingly well with the younger paladin. Pidge was level headed in combat, and a quick thinker. Between her intellect, Keith’s strength, and their combined agility; they generally powered through their training with little to no problem.

Today, however, ended up being a major clusterfuck.

It started out well. It was an obstacle course of sorts, the main goal being you could only advance on to the next task with your partner. Pidge had proved surprisingly athletic, and Keith kept an easier pace to make up for her shorter strides.

The final task was deceptively calm. A giant, glowing spider web that spread from one side of the training room to the other. Behind it, their end goal – a giant Altean token that reminded Keith of an old obstacle course show he and Shiro used to occasionally watch back on Earth.

Pidge looked at it analytically. “I think I might be able to fit underneath…” she trailed off, looking up at the red paladin. “But we should probably figure out what the webbing will do first.”

Keith looked at her, “Any ideas?”

Pidge shrugged, “Probably either super sticky or super electrified.” Pidge took off her helmet, and handed it to Keith. “Only one way to find out”

Keith took the green helmet and lobbed it at the center of the web. Instead of bouncing off against the brightly lit web, it stuck, hardly moving despite the impact against it.

“Sooooo, then maybe we can cut it and,” whatever Pidge was about to say was cut off as something dropped down before them. They jumped back in defensive positions, shields at the ready, tensed and waiting to see what this final task had in store for them.

Slowly the figure unfolded to its full height: a gladiator bot Keith often trained with, sword in hand, stood before them.

Neither paladin moved, waiting to see what the gladiator would mete out. But the robot just stood silently, at the ready.

Pidge looked uncertainly at Keith. “Are we supposed to make the first move then?”

Keith frowned, feeling uneasy. He released his defensive stance and edged closer to the unmoving robot. Pidge gave a brief whine of protest, but followed his lead. They only had to walk a few feet when the robot activated, taking a defensive stance.

They didn’t have to wait long for the robot to attack. Sword at the ready, aiming for a cutting strike, high and down.

Keith threw up his shield, taking on the full brunt of the gladiator’s strike. As the robot prepared to strike again, Pidge ran out from behind Keith’s left and struck, hitting the robot square in the chest. The blow forced the gladiator back and gave the paladins an advantage.

Quickly, they had their shields up and ready. This time, Pidge was at the front ready for the attack with Keith at the ready to deal the next blow.

It was an effective technique Keith and Pidge had been working on. Simulating a boxer’s moves in the ring. Defend, left hook. Brace, right jab. Using this style, the plan was to wear the opponent down. With the overall goal being to incorporate this fighting style when formed as Voltron, so as to relieve the lions from taking too much damage (and relying on Lance’s stupid kick move).

Their opponent was a robot though, and so wouldn’t tire. They needed to find a new strategy and soon. Pidge and Keith had switched positions again, with Keith at the ready to take the robot’s frontal attack

Too late, Keith realized that that was what the gladiator had been waiting for. Keith had been too focused on covering Pidge, and making sure the younger paladin was okay. In doing so, he overcrowded her and left himself open to attack.

Something the gladiator took full advantage of. Instead of striking with its sword, both hands struck out around the edges of Keith’s shield and yanked the red paladin from his defensive position.

“Keith!” Pidge yelled.

Lifting Keith over its head, the robot flung the red paladin at Pidge, who threw herself to the ground to avoid being hit. Unfortunately, this left the giant spider’s web open to catch him.

The gladiator wasn’t finished. It quickly ran towards Pidge and attacked, sword coming down fast, with Pidge just managing to throw her shield up. The gladiator raised its sword again, and Pidge rolled away, jumping to a defensive position – arms out, bayard at the ready.

“Are you okay?!” Pidge called out. The gladiator began slowly circling her; she moved opposite keeping her distance, waiting for a possible attack. Trying to calculate what move to make next, Pidge looked past the gladiator to the spider’s web, eyes widening in shock.

Keith grunted. Trying to lift his arms to no avail, he was trapped in the webbing, and his movements were only making him stick more. “Pidge!” he shouted, as the gladiator came closer. “Hurry up!!”

But Pidge was rooted to the ground, eyes focused on the two figures opposite from where Keith was stuck.

Keith gritted his teeth. He could hardly move, the gummy material attached to his armor making it virtually impossible to move a finger much less his entire body. What the hell was wrong with Pidge? He did his best to move his head as far as he could, and his eyes widened in shock.

On the far end of the spider’s web, the two figures of Commander Samuel Holt, and his son, Matt, lie prone. Their images flickered slightly, cluing Keith into their holographic origin. His eyes widened as he saw the gladiator change course towards Pidge. He realized with a sinking feeling what was about to occur next. His struggle renewed, he had to get out of this. Pidge was too vulnerable, and this training was going to end badly. He had to snap her out of her stupor. “Pidge!” Keith yelled again.

But the only thing Pidge could hear was her own breathing, rapidly increasing. She stood frozen. “…Dad?” Pidge’s voice cracked as the image of Samuel Holt stared back at her. His eyes trained on her, widening as recognition set it. “Pidge?” he called out softly. Warning bells were going off in the back of her head, but all Pidge could do was stare.

Next to him was Matt, equally trapped. He looked like he was in pain, and as he opened his mouth to speak a loud shout rang across the room and brought Pidge back to her current situation. “Pidge, look out!”

Pidge jerked her body back barely missing the sword that cut down in front of her. The gladiator positioned itself between Pidge and the spider’s web, robotic voice speaking, “Who will you choose?”

All three people on the web were visibly struggling, trying to free themselves. Keith’s movements were causing Pidge’s trapped helmet to sway on the web. But no matter how much he struggled, his body remained glued to the sticky web.

The figures of her dad and brother, however, made no such vibrations against the web. Which of course made sense, she thought distantly, they weren’t real. Holograms in place of real bodies. She was certain that if she looked closely she’d see the tell-tale flicker of the holographic system.

Pidge felt a wave a nausea hit. It wasn’t a difficult choice to make. Obviously this was meant to test her, in a total dick move, and whatever choice was made would be _talked_ about. _Extensively._ And she wasn’t really sure if she could stomach Shiro closing himself off just to comfort her.

Best to get this over with and soon. Pidge activated her bayard and charged the gladiator. It easily side stepped her attack, and moved to parry; the sword coming down and barely missing Pidge. She feinted left and when the gladiator followed, she shot her bayard out intending to fry its circuitry. But the gladiator moved too quickly, blocking her attack.

The gladiator easily overpowered her, pushing her back and further from Keith and their end goal. It was fully on the offensive now, and Pidge was forced to keep her shield up taking blow after blow. At this rate, the shield would give, and she wasn’t a match for the gladiator physically, but maybe she didn’t need to be. Pidge glanced towards Keith, if she could get to him then she could plan from there.

The gladiator swung its sword down again intending to shatter Pidge’s shield when suddenly it was no longer there. Deactivated and leaving Pidge open and vulnerable, but able to maneuver around the robot easier. Pidge lowered her center of gravity and charged at the gladiator, tackling it to the ground.

The sword cut Pidge’s left arm, but gave her the opening she needed. With her left hand on the gladiator’s head, she pushed back on it exposing its neck and activated her bayard. A quick pulse to knock it out, and then she could see to freei—

“Pidge!! HELP!” a shout sounded from the training room and she froze. Quickly looking towards the sound of the cry. _Matt._ Down on the ground, free of the webbing, with blood running down his face and desperately looking to her for help. _Pidge_ , he mouthed.

Matt...

No.

Not Matt. That wasn’t her brother. And that wasn’t her father. And Dad never called her--

Pidge cried out in pain as the gladiator grabbed her by her hair and took her bayard from her. Keith was shouting by now, what she couldn’t really discern. The gladiator was standing, and forced Pidge into a kneeling position. Head turned down, neck exposed.

“Stop. Stop the simulation!!” Keith yelled in anger.

The simulator whirred to an end. The webbing disappeared as Keith dropped to the ground. The gladiator powered down letting go of Pidge who kneeled down further. Hands on the ground, trying to focus. _Not real. Not real. Notrealnotrealnotreal…_

Unsteadily, she stood. Forcing calm, even breathes out of her chest proved painful but helped her focus on the now. Pidge heard the clattering of her helmet and chose to focus on her breathing. She would not look behind her. She would not look at Keith and she would not look at. That.

She would not think about the hurt and the pain, and she would not allow the others to see any more of the weakness she carried within her. “Pidge!” Allura called out, making her way towards the two paladins.

Anger shot through the green paladin. The hurt and the pain was too much to deal with right now, but anger? Anger she could get behind.

“What the hell was that?” Pidge barked, causing Allura to stop in her tracks. The others not far behind her also stopped, taken aback by Pidge’s agitated state.

Allura took a breath, “It is a training exercise called the Kobayashi Maru. Perhaps you are familiar with it as it is—“

“I know what it is,” Pidge interrupted, “What. Was. That?”

Allura’s questioning look angered Pidge more.

“Why did you decide on this … _Exercise_?” Pidge demanded.

“It is important to train under a no-win scenario. While Voltron is incredibly powerful, it is foolish to assume that you will always come out the victor.” Allura stated.

“Is this a punishment?”

Allura blinked, “What? No, of course not. Pidge, this training was meant to test your problem solving skills and, I believe your character” she trailed off looking uncertainly at Shiro.

“And so you decided to test my character by showing me my family who might very well be dead.” Pidge responded coldly.

Shiro flinched. “This is my fault. Allura and I were trying to come up with new training exerci—“

“I wasn’t speaking to you” Pidge cut off dismissing Shiro with a look that made his stomach turn. Pidge turned back to the taller woman. “Why. Me.” Pidge demanded through gritted teeth, a painful knot forming in her throat.

“Is it because I was going to leave? That I was putting them first before the team? I realize my actions put everyone at risk, and I.. I’m sorry for that but” Pidge’s voice cracked and she couldn’t continue. The knot in her throat making it impossible to talk anymore.

She clenched her hands into fists, she wouldn’t break down. She wouldn’t. The last time she had cried, news of the Kerberos Disaster had hit. Katie’s world had been forever changed, and she and her mom had been left with deal with nosy media hounds, an uncaring Garrison, and more questions than answers. _There was no crash site. No debris. There were no bodies to bring home._

Katie had made a promise that the next tears she shed would be when she found her father and brother. She would get closure for her mother and for herself. No matter what it took, what she had to do.

_There was no crash site…_

And now, everything was going to hell. She couldn’t let the others see her like this. When she had come clean with her secret, she was afraid of being treated differently; or worse, being taken off the team completely. She didn’t want to be treated with kid gloves, or like she was made of glass. She didn’t think she could bear it. As it was, Lance was uncharacteristically quiet. She didn’t want to look at Hunk or Shiro, because then everything she was keeping at bay would burst.

_No debris…_

Her breathing was coming out faster, ragged. She needed to get out, get away before she started hyperventilating, and made things worse than they were. She flinched when a hand gently touched her shoulder.

_There were no-_

“Pidge, I’m so sorry,” Allura’s heart broke for the girl standing before her. “I know that this is difficult for you, we only meant,” but Pidge cut her off, “You had. NO. Right.” She hissed through gritted teeth.

“You, of all people, should understand.” Allura looked contrite and opened her mouth to say something, most likely an attempt to soothe Pidge’s ire which was the LAST thing that Pidge wanted to hear. Trembling, the younger girl backed away. “I’m done. I’m done for today” and with that Pidge turned on her heel and stormed out of the training room.

Allura frowned, and went to follow the younger girl when Keith stepped in her path. Allura stopped, surprised at the glare that was directed at her.

“I think you’ve done enough” Keith said coldly before he, too, turned and left the room.

“Keith!” Allura shouted after him. Shiro walked over to her, shaking his head. “Let them go” he said softly, trying to mask his growing guilt over what had transpired. “I think its best we let them have their space right now.”

\---

“Pidge! Pidge, wait!” Keith called out behind her, which caused Pidge to just walk faster.

Keith huffed in frustration, lengthening his strides so he could catch up. Pidge’s power walk was no match for Keith’s longer legs much to her dismay.

“Pidge,” Keith said

“Don’t” she waved her arm to stave off any more excuses.

He grabbed her arm, “Just wait!” he said, pulling her to a stop. Pidge looked resolutely forward.

“What Allura did was wrong. But I just want you to know, that it’s okay to pick them. They are your family after all.” Keith said gently.

_You can pick them. It’s okay._

The tears Pidge had been keeping at bay, the knot in her throat. Everything just worsened at Keith’s offer. Her vision blurred as tears began falling at his words. She felt suddenly angry, both at herself and at Keith.

“So it’s just that easy, huh?” Pidge turned to the older boy in anger. “You think I’d just abandon you to the Galra? That I’d abandon the others??”

Keith looked taken aback, “Whaa? No, I didn’t mean—“

“No. you just meant to be selfless and take one for the team, right? But instead you’re just being stupid and, and a jerk!” Pidge hiccupped. “How can you not see your own worth?? How can—“ Pidge stopped, overcome with emotion.

The thought of losing her dad, of losing Matt was unbearable. Something she actively avoided thinking about in any depth. But now, the thought of losing anyone from Team Voltron, or of losing Allura, or Coran was equally terrible.

The deep, resounding ache in her chest made it hard to even breathe. Pidge couldn’t lose them too. She just couldn’t.

Pidge was openly crying by now. Hesitantly, Keith reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. An awkward pat in an awkward attempt to console the crying paladin before him, all the while quietly willing one of the others to appear and salvage this… this whatever was happening and shit. Fuck. Keith froze as Pidge turned her body into his, and suddenly he had an armful of green paladin.

Keith didn’t move, didn’t think (didn’t breathe). He didn’t know what to do. This was what he was trying to avoid in the first place! Clearly Keith’s attempts at being a part of the team had failed if the end result was the mental breakdown of the team’s most logical paladin.

And so he stood there, stiff as a board. Arms hovering in the air as if he were hugging an imaginary tree, trying to wrack his brain on what to do and merely coming back with 404 error messages, while Pidge clung to him, crying.

Just when Keith was about to try to say… something, he saw movement in his peripheral vision. Lance and Hunk. Peeking around the corner, the two stood and watched, making NO ATTEMPT to help him. Great. And where the hell was Shiro when you needed him? He was supposed to be the leader and the sensitive, understanding one.

Instead, all he had was an equally tearful Hunk, and Lance. Who was making some kind of open-close gesture with his arms, and that had better not be some kind of obscene gesture because if it was, so help him, Keith was going to beat him within an inch of his—

“ _Hug her!!!_ ” Lance whisper yelled, continuing the same arm movement.

Oh.

Keith looked down at Pidge, who looked tiny and sad, and then back at Lance, who was looking thoroughly unimpressed with the whole situation. With great care, Keith mechanically placed his arms around Pidge’s shoulders and she tensed.

Fuck, what if he misunderstood? He shot Lance a murderous glare, but Lance was impervious to such things. The blue paladin simply made the hugging gesture again, this time more emphatically.

Taking a breath, Keith tightened his hold on her. It was foolish, but Keith didn’t want to break her. Which really was just stupid considering that she fought side by side with all of the boys, and yet was perfectly fine. He suspected that being treated differently was the last thing she wanted.

And so Keith set aside his own discomfort and hugged more tightly, half worried about hurting her, half worried about making things worse when slowly, he felt her relax.

The crying wasn’t stopping though. If anything, it was getting worse but… Pidge was hugging him back. And that had to mean something right? Keith rested his chin on her head and contemplated this turn of events.

What had set her off? Thinking over their conversation, Pidge had already been upset and rightly so. Being forced to choose between her family, her real family, and the team; even if it was a simulation, was unfair.

Pidge valued her family, and while that was an area in which Keith had sucky experience with, he respected the focus and drive it brought her. Everything Pidge had done thus far was for her father and brother. And whatever ended up happening, Keith knew everyone was willing to do whatever it took to help Pidge reunite with them.

With this in mind, Keith held onto Pidge. He could do this much. He may be terrible with words and comforting, but he could at least do this for her.

What felt like half an hour later (but was more likely a few minutes), Pidge released her grip on Keith. She scrubbed her face, trying to regain some composure. “S-sorry about,” she gestured vaguely in his direction, “… that. I, uh, I didn’t mean to snot all over you.” Pidge finished with a cringe.

Keith shook his head, “Its fine,” he said, “Are … You going to be okay?” he was hesitant to ask, but felt it important to know how she was currently feeling.

Pidge nodded, “Yeah. Thanks.” she said fidgeting.

Neither seemed to know what to do next, and Pidge was contemplating just running off and maybe hiding in green lion from now until eternity (or at least when she was feeling less embarrassed) when they heard a loud sniffle. Pidge’s eyes closed, cheeks tinted red with growing embarrassment (god, was that possible at this point?), as Keith frowned.

“Hunk! You just went and ruined the moment!” Lance declared pushing Hunk out into the open. He guided the yellow paladin towards the other two. The taller of the two boys clutching a handkerchief in his hands.

“So, I don’t know about you two but I’m really jonesing for some space juice.” Lance spoke, as if nothing unusual had occurred, “Hey Hunk, make any good space goo, lately?” he asked nudging the other boy.

Hunk sniffed, “Well, Coran did show me this Altean recipe book the other day” he said turning thoughtful. “There’s a recipe in there that _looks_ like some kind of soup or chowder. I mean, it’s still green and all, but I think I could whip it up quickly.”

“Hunk, you will make a wonderful wife someday,” Lance declared.

“Come on, I’m sure you’re starved Pidge. After all, you had to put up with _Keith_ and his shenanigans.” Lance said waggling his eyebrows. Pidge giggled, while Keith frowned.

“What. I have no shenanigans,” Keith looked affronted, “You have shenanigans!”

Lance rested his arm on Hunk’s shoulder, “Oh but my shenanigans are cheeky and fun. Yours are just tragic”

Hunk gave a long suffering sigh, “Lance enough with the shenanigans.”

Pidge was laughing out right at this point, “Yeah, Lance. Stop that. Right. _Meow_.”

Lance grinned, “You are my people!” He flung an arm around Pidge, “All this time we wasted and you didn’t tell me you know Super Troopers?!”

“Well I do have an older brother y’know,” Pidge said, pleased that it came out without her voice cracking.

Lance began walking to the kitchens, Pidge in tow, talking about cat games they could play with the lions.

Keith was completely lost, but content that Lance was taking care of everything. He sighed, drained from the day’s events.

“You did well today,” Hunk said quietly, as they both followed behind. “I know that was hard for you, but you did good” Hunk smiled clapping Keith on the shoulder.

Keith didn’t say anything, but he felt lighter.

“Hey, Hunk?”

“Yeah, man?”

“What are snozberries?”

\---

 

**Author's Note:**

> God, I just wanted a Keith and Pidge bonding moment. 
> 
> \---
> 
> The Kobayashi Maru is an unbeatable lose-lose scenario from Star Trek: TOS.  
> Super Troopers is a meme-tastic movie, and everyone should watch it.  
> The title comes from a Vienna Teng song that inspired the fic.


End file.
